Acaso
by samyy
Summary: E/O Oneshot. Às vezes por mais que tentamos afastar ou esquecer alguém, o destino vem e une novamente o que foi separado, afinal o amor é uma força que transforma o destino, e se o amor é verdadeiro, não há quem os separe.


**08 de janeiro**

**02:35 p.m.**

O dia estava frio, as nuvens cobrindo o céu indicavam que a noite nevaria. A irritação de Olivia era evidente, o caso em que estavam trabalhando já se alongava por oito dias, e pra melhorar ela e Nick tiveram que ir à Nova Jersey conferir um endereço de uma possível parente de um possível suspeito.

"Você vai ficar muda o caminho inteiro então?" Nick falou rindo, olhando para uma Olivia séria encostada na janela do carro. "Ok!" ele completou minutos depois, ao não receber resposta alguma.

"Nick, você sabe muito bem minha opinião sobre essa 'viagem'... o que buscamos não está lá. É perda de tempo." Olivia falou respirando forte em sinal de tédio. Só estava ali porque Cragen praticamente a obrigou. Se dependesse dela estariam atrás de outra pessoa muito mais provável de ter ligação com o 'Caso Thomas'.

"Mas é sempre bom trocar os ares... talvez a gente descubra mais do que o esperado... vamos lá Liv, dá um sorriso vai!" Nick disse descontraído a empurrando de leve com o braço.

"Hm... pronto, feliz?" ela respondeu dando um sorriso amarelo. O motivo de sua irritação era outro, mas ainda não era a hora certa de contar para seu parceiro.

Hoje fazia um mês que ela e David estavam juntos, e haviam combinado de jantar para comemorar. Quanto mais rápido resolvessem o que tinham que resolver em Jersey, melhor seria, afinal ela precisava de um tempo para se arrumar.

A viagem demorou um pouco por conta do trânsito. Ao chegarem à cidade nem pararam para beber algo, foram diretamente para o endereço indicado.

**4:18 p.m.**

O frio estava cortante fora do carro, Nick e Olivia desceram correndo, queriam terminar logo com isso.

"Parece que não tem ninguém em casa..." Nick disse depois de bater pela terceira vez na porta.

"Tem que ter alguém!" - Olivia disse irritada, batendo incessantemente na porta – "NYPD abra a porta!".

Nick olhou assustado para Olivia, ela estava realmente estressada...

"Eiii, calma, já vai!" alguém gritou de dentro da casa.

"Você quase quebrou a porta, mas pelo visto deu certo!" Amaro falou arrancando um sorriso de Olivia.

"Eu sou Det. Amaro, esta é minha parceira Det. Benson, precisamos falar com Claire Thomas." Nick disse mostrando o distintivo à moça que estava à sua frente.

"Sou eu, o que vocês precisam?" a moça respondeu apreensiva. Ela aparentava ter uns 22 anos, era pequena, delicada, não parecia estar envolvida com o submundo dos pedófilos.

"Qual sua relação com Robert Smith?" Olivia perguntou percebendo o nervosismo da moça.

"Quem está ai Claire?" uma voz surgiu de dentro da casa.

"Nada demais, está tudo bem!" Claire gritou com a cabeça virada pra dentro da casa.

"Por que você não disse a verdade?" Olivia perguntou estranhando.

"Acredito que não há problema algum em entrarmos... tudo bem Claire" Nick disse calmo, utilizando seu poder de convencimento, empurrando levemente a porta.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é você?" a imagem de um homem bravo surgiu trombando com Nick.

"Det. Amaro, e o senhor, quem é?" Nick perguntou rude mostrando o distintivo.

"Elliot?" Olivia disse com a voz baixa, ainda não acreditando no que estava vendo.

"Liv? Meu Deus... Liv!" Elliot respondeu segundos depois surpreso. Não sabia como reagir.

A cena de repente congelou - tudo estava parado, só se ouvia a respiração dos dois. Elliot e Olivia estavam numa conversa íntima através do olhar.

"Elliot..." Claire disse tentando quebrar a tensão que estava naquela sala.

"Nick, eu... eu... Você pode continuar sozinho?" ela falou piscando várias vezes, quebrando o contato visual com Elliot.

"Liv... está tudo bem com você?" Amaro perguntou, pela primeira vez ficando preocupado.

Ela acenou com a cabeça olhando rapidamente para ele, logo saindo pela porta.

Um turbilhão de sentimentos, pensamentos sobrepondo-se uns aos outros. Elliot – Claire... Ele havia se divorciado - tudo bem - mas uma menina?! Olivia estava confusa.

"_Por favor ele não está me seguindo, por favor..." _Olivia repetia em pensamento. Cada passo que ela dava, mais perdida se sentia.

"Olivia!" Apesar de Nick ter tentado segurá-lo, Elliot o empurrou e saiu correndo. Olivia estava um pouco distante e o frio estava cortante, mas ele seguia firme, mesmo sem casaco. Ele precisava conversar com ela.

"_Não, não, não... merda!"_ pensou Olivia ao ouvi-lo. Involuntariamente apressou os passos e sem perceber começou a correr.

"Olivia, espera, por favor!" ele gritou correndo, chegando cada vez mais perto.

"Liv, espera!" Elliot disse finalmente a alcançando.

"Meu braço, solta!" ela disse ríspida, reagindo forte ao sentir a mão dele em seu braço a puxando.

"Desculpa... Vamos conversar liv... por que você está fugindo?" ele disse soltando o braço dela, passando na frente a impedindo de continuar.

"Você tem certeza que sou eu quem está fugindo?" ela disse grossa, o encarando. Naquele momento ela estava com raiva e conseguiu demonstrar muito bem.

"Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, mas pode ter certeza que não foi fácil pra mim... eu sofri muito... ainda sofro..." Elliot ainda estava ofegante, reagindo por impulso, mas sabia que essa seria talvez a única oportunidade de conversar com Olivia, dizer o quanto foi difícil pra ele a distância, como se sentiu quando finalmente havia encontrado coragem de visitá-la e ao chegar em frente ao apartamento vê-la com outro homem, feliz... mas isso ele não contaria, o orgulho masculino não permitiria.

"Elliot eu não preciso de desculpas... Se tem uma coisa que aprendi é que não se pode mudar o passado. A decisão já foi tomada... seis meses se passaram. Somos pessoas diferentes agora, então não me venha dizer que sabe como estou me sentindo, porque você não faz ideia..." Por mais que Olivia estivesse explodindo por dentro, com vontade de xingar, bater e depois abraçar Elliot com todas as suas forças, ela não sucumbiu. Falou como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem.

"Foi a decisão mais difícil da minha vida, acredite... mas não vou lamentar, nem me desculpar, como você mesma disse não podemos mudar o passado, mas... e o presente?... Liv, não foi por acaso que você veio parar aqui. Você pode pelo menos tentar entender meu lado?!" ele argumentou sem saber ao certo o que dizer, afinal Olivia parecia bem intransigente.

"Na verdade eu tentei... por meses eu tentei entender o porquê de você não atender minhas ligações, não mandar um email, uma carta, dar sinal de vida... eu acreditava na nossa amizade, acreditava que o que sentíamos um pelo outro ia além da parceria e da relação no trabalho, por vezes isso me impediu de seguir, mas depois de um tempo percebi que não valeria a pena eu ficar lamentando..." ela começou a se abrir, a raiva falou mais alto naquele momento. Eram tantas coisas engasgadas na garganta que se ela não falasse se arrependeria pelo resto da vida.

"Eu errei e assumo. Mas eu sabia que se eu te visse, ou falasse com você, não conseguiria sair da squad... você também sabe disso... " Elliot falou com o olhar arrependido, mas ainda não tinha ousado a tocar de novo em Olivia.

"Você não me conhece mesmo... claro que eu não tentaria te convencer a ficar! Quando Cragen me contou que você teria que passar por avaliação psicológica e sessões de terapia para tratar sua raiva eu fui a primeira a te defender e entender..." Olivia disse indignada.

"Olivia, você sabe que as coisas não são bem assim..." Ele disse com um sorriso irônico. Pra ele era lógico que Olivia tentaria convencê-lo a ficar e ele aceitaria sem discutir.

"Não Elliot, eu não sei!" Olivia completou nervosa.

"Eu já tinha perdido meu trabalho, tinha matado uma menina, meu Deus... eu precisava tentar salvar meu casamento, era o que me restava... minha família! Você não consegue enxergar?" Elliot falou perdendo o controle.

"E pra isso precisava me excluir da sua vida?" ela perguntou segurando com tanta força o choro que a garganta já estava doendo.

"Naquela confusão toda foi a coisa mais sensata... Liv... a última coisa que eu quis foi te machucar, mas eu estava completamente confuso..." ele respondeu com dificuldade, escolhendo as palavras certas.

"Mas fez exatamente o contrário... era normal se sentir confuso afinal era uma menina, você foi praticamente obrigado a atirar..." Olivia disse não entendendo ao certo o aparente exagero de Elliot, afinal ele nunca havia demonstrado esse lado inseguro.

"Eu não estou falando do tiroteio..." - ele falou respirando fundo, não estava pronto pra dizer o que ia dizer - "Liv... _você _estava me deixando confuso..." ele começou a falar, mas logo foi interrompido por ela.

"Agora eu sou a culpada?!" ela disse brava.

"Apenas me escute..." - ele pediu com a voz calma. Ao ver que Olivia tinha recuado, continuou - "Já fazia um bom tempo que eu estava me sentindo diferente... prestava mais atenção e pensava antes de falar com você... não sabia ao certo o que era, às vezes acreditava estar confundindo nossa amizade, até porque eu passava mais tempo com você do que com minha família... foi então que eu percebi que eu preferia estar com você e nesse momento eu me culpei... eu tinha esposa e filhos, por mais que eu e Kathy estivéssemos mal, eu precisava tentar... se eu continuasse te vendo não sei até que ponto me controlaria..." Elliot disse olhando fixo nos olhos dela, precisava que ela sentisse tudo o que ele estava falando, sentisse a dificuldade que era admitir o que ele realmente sentia.

Olivia ouviu tudo com atenção, mas ainda não tinha caído a ficha. Ela ficou completamente sem reação, nunca esperaria ouvir isso de Elliot. Por mais que ela o amasse, na sua cabeça isso sempre foi unilateral, platônico, sem possibilidades de acontecer.

Elliot a encarava aguardando uma resposta, um tapa, qualquer coisa. Cada segundo de silêncio era uma tortura.

Olivia aos poucos foi piscando os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Eu... eu não sei o que dizer..." Olivia falou com a voz quase inaudível. Não conseguia conciliar o sentimento com a razão. Ela estava com David, finalmente ela havia se permitido estar com outro homem, e ele a fazia feliz. Por que Elliot foi voltar justo agora?

"Liv, tudo bem... eu sei que você tem outra pessoa..." Elliot disse frustrado.

"Você também..." ela completou.

"Eu?" ele perguntou estranhando.

"Claire." Olivia respondeu seca.

"Claire? Ela é minha nora!" ele disse rindo. Como Olivia pode supor que ele e Claire tinham algo?

"O que? Meu Deus... Dickie casou? Me senti a pessoa mais velha do mundo agora..." ela falou chocada.

"Calma, calma... ainda não casaram, mas ela está grávida, então..." ele contou com uma expressão de orgulho.

"Tal pai, tal filho... desculpa, não resisti! Mas, fico feliz por ele!" Olivia disse rindo.

Elliot riu encantado ao ver o sorriso de Olivia. Não importa o tempo em que estiveram distantes, o sentimento ainda era forte e ele não podia mais negar.

"Liv, você me desculpa?" Elliot disse um tempo depois, sério, tocando levemente nos braços de Olivia.

"Eu já te desculpei... apenas estou confusa... muita informação para um dia só, você entende?" ela disse com a voz doce, sendo o mais sincera possível.

"Entendo! Mas eu preciso ouvir uma coisa de você, pra poder seguir ou lutar..." - ele respirou fundo e continuou - "Liv, você sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você?" perguntou tímido. Era estranho um homem na idade dele sentindo toda essa insegurança por uma mulher, e Olivia tinha esse poder, o fazia ficar completamente bobo, inseguro, sem jeito.

"Eu não posso... eu tenho alguém na minha vida... não quero machucá-lo..." Olivia começou a gaguejar, não estava resistindo àqueles olhos azuis a encarando, se declarando, mas não seria justo com David.

"Liv, só me diz sim ou não... eu preciso..." Elliot pediu se aproximando mais. As pupilas estavam dilatadas, o rosto vermelho.

Olivia se arrepiou ao senti-lo tão perto. Não adiantaria nada ela continuar se controlando, estava mais do que na cara que ela o amava, por que negar? "Sim" ela sussurrou olhando fixo nos olhos dele.

"Então agora eu sei pelo o que lutar." - ele sorriu maliciosamente, estava transbordando de desejo. Devagar ele colocou as mãos na cintura de Olivia e aproximou os rostos - "Eu te amo Liv" ele sussurrou, a beijando em seguida.

O beijo foi correspondido. Olivia estava fora de si, a razão já tinha sumido. As línguas dançavam junto com as bocas em um ritmo perfeito, como se tivessem esperado a vida toda pelo par certo, e enfim haviam encontrado.

Minutos depois, quando finalmente precisaram de mais ar, as bocas se separaram.

"Meu Deus..." Olivia disse com a respiração ofegante. O beijo foi maravilhoso, tinha a impressão de estar sonhando.

Elliot sorriu e a abraçou. As palavras não eram mais necessárias ali.

Ficaram assim por longos minutos. Elliot, apesar da vontade, não tentaria avançar. Daria o tempo necessário à Olivia.

"Liv! Já acabei aqui, vamos?" Nick surgiu de repente. Estava preocupado.

"Nick... ok! Eu... eu já vou..." Ela disse se afastando de Elliot instintivamente.

"Está tudo bem?" Amaro perguntou com a cara fechada.

"Sim... pode indo para o carro, eu já vou, só preciso terminar a conversa com Elliot..." ela disse nervosa. Não queria ter que explicar isso à Nick.

"Ok." Nick concordou percebendo que eles precisavam de espaço.

"Esse seu parceiro é marrentinho, não?" Elliot disse com a cara engraçada.

"É karma!" Olivia disse rindo. "Agora eu preciso ir..." completou segundos depois voltando a ficar séria.

"Quando vamos nos ver novamente?" Elliot perguntou ansioso.

"Eu te ligo... preciso de um tempo pra colocar minha vida em ordem." ela respondeu sendo sincera. Afinal não seria nada fácil explicar tudo ao David de uma forma que o machucasse menos.

"Vou esperar! Por favor, não demore..." ele pediu dando um beijo rápido.

Olivia se assustou com o selinho, olhou para ver se Nick não estava mais por perto e ao voltar o rosto se deparou com o de Elliot grudado.

Ele a puxou forte e a beijou com vontade.

"Só pra você não esquecer de mim!" ele disse minutos depois com um sorriso largo.

"Isso não vai acontecer!" ela disse completamente tomada pelo sentimento.

Aos poucos ela foi sumindo na neve e o frio finalmente tomando conta de Elliot. A partir daquele dia, a vida de Olivia e de Elliot nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

Às vezes por mais que tentamos afastar ou esquecer alguém, o destino vem e une novamente o que foi separado, afinal o amor é uma força que transforma o destino, e se o amor é verdadeiro, não há quem os separe.

* * *

**N/A:** Uiaa escrevi algo livre de besteira o/

Se gostaram, deixem uma review ai! =D


End file.
